Lovely Ryoko
by Angel Topaz
Summary: Tenchi attends a new High S. Ryoko the most popular girl in school falls for him. What if he falls for her too? Or the bigger question what if he doesn’t fall for her? T/R fic!


Angel Topaz  
  
Lovely Ryoko  
  
Chapter 1-The popular girl  
  
Rated Pg-13  
  
Genre is Romance & Angst  
  
Tenchi attends a new High S. Ryoko the most popular girl in school falls for him. What if he falls for her too? Or the bigger question what if he doesn't fall for her? T/R fic!  
  
NOTES: They all are in there last year of High School, which makes them 17 if you're wondering. Tenchi and Ryoko might seem a little OOC but that's how the story goes so deal with it!  
  
September 3, 1998 (9:05 A.M, School ground)  
  
The sun shined brightly into the windows of Crescent High. As the class Teacher walked in all the students quieted down.  
  
"Hello my name is Mr. Frantz I'll be you're home room as you know it. And let's get to know each other. Well? Someone better start" Mr. Frantz said in a cheerily voice.  
  
"My name's Francis Lois I'm 17 and just so fine" She sat down with all the guys whistling her.  
  
"My name's Ryoko Season I'm 17 and I'm the most popular girl in this low down school and the best good-looking too" Ryoko sat down grinning and gave the teacher a puppy look  
  
"Ok I think that's enough we'll get to know each other later on" Let's start with a little English.  
  
The classroom door opened and a black spiky her guy came in. He was cute and all but just was another target to Ryoko.  
  
"Hmm, may I ask you of you're name please?" Asked Mr. Frantz  
  
The boy looked around the classroom and his eye's stopped at Ryoko. She was staring at him like a wild animal. He blushed and said  
  
"My name's Tenchi Masaki I'm 17 and I'm new to this school" He said blushing more seeing that all the girls were watching him with their best looks.  
  
"Ok you belong to this class?" The teacher asked still not getting what he asked for.  
  
"Yes" Tenchi gave the man a yellow paper and walked into the rows of students. He finally found a seat next to Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko looked at him and grinned and said, "Hey there what's up?" He looked at her and noticed her clothes first.  
  
She was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top. "I'm fine what's you're name?"  
  
Ryoko wrote a note and passed it to him. Tenchi unfolded it and read  
  
Ryoko Season. Nice to meet you and I'm not as mean as I seem.  
  
Yours truly, Ryoko Season  
  
He looked at her and smiled. All the classes went by fast.  
  
In the halls Ryoko was walking with a group of her popular friends. "God that new guys a hotti. So far all of us girls had tried to get him interested but he acts like we don't exist" Said Francis  
  
Ryoko was in her own world while her friends talked about Tenchi. 'Why do I feel so attracted to him? There's no way I could like him I have a boyfriend.'  
  
"Ryoko!!!!!" yelled Cassandra. "Ahh!" Ryoko jumped away from them and then gave an annoyed face.  
  
"Ryoko we were asking you if you can ask him to come to my 17th birthday" Cassandra said sadly.  
  
"Who?" Ryoko asked not knowing that they all were talking about Tenchi.  
  
"Hello! Where were you when we were talking Tenchi of course the new popular guy or soon to be popular" Cassandra said seductively.  
  
Ryoko looked at her frighten and asked, "What do you mean soon to be?"  
  
Cassandra grinned evilly and replied, "I'm going to make him my real official boyfriend of course"  
  
Ryoko laughed and said "No way! Cassandra you have like three guys and Tenchi well he don't seem like that type"  
  
Cassandra looked at Ryoko and said "I guess you're right but you're free since you're going to break up with Derrick"  
  
"Oh god! Derrick I suppose to meet him after school!" Ryoko ran out the door as fast as she could.  
  
K-night Rose Club  
  
"Derrick sorry I'm late" Ryoko said breathing hard.  
  
Derrick looked at her and smiled "It's ok honey" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the club.  
  
'Should I dump him? Well someone told him I was going to break up with him cause he's not acting normal. I don't think I should he would change plus Tenchi might have a girlfriend anyhow' Ryoko thought as she was pulled onto the dance floor.  
  
A slow song started to play.  
  
Ryoko wrapped her arms around Derrick's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Ryoko rested her hand upon his shoulder. Derrick started to kiss her neck making her giggle a bit.  
  
After a few minutes Derrick spoke "Ryoko I have something to tell you but please don't take it to hard"  
  
Ryoko looked up at him curiously and said, "What's up?"  
  
"Ryoko I've found someone new" Derrick said sadly closing his eyes waiting for a slap but it never came. He opened his eyes to met Ryoko's tearing eyes.  
  
Ryoko backed away and ran out of the club.  
  
Ryoko ran as fast as she could not looking where she was going and finally floor on the hard floor in front of a house. Ryoko braced on the fence and rested her head on her knees she wrapped her hands around her legs and cried.  
  
'I didn't even dump him he dumped me! But for whom I should have found out. I don't care he's trash he's been always trash!'  
  
"I just want to die!" Ryoko yelled not knowing there was someone there in front of her.  
  
"Why Ryoko?" Tenchi asked kneeling down in front of her.  
  
"Go away just leave me alone I'm meant to walk alone" Ryoko cried never raising her head up.  
  
"One I can't go away because this is my house and two you're to beautiful to walk alone" Tenchi said trying to cheer her up.  
  
Ryoko raised her head. He face and eyes were red of crying so hard. Ryoko smiled and said, "You're sweet"  
  
Tenchi blushed and reached out his right hand. "Care to come in for something to drink or some cake?" Ryoko reached out to his hand and he pulled her up.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi walked into the house. It was beautiful inside. The walls were made up of paintings hand made.  
  
"Who did all this?" Ryoko asked as she admired the paintings. "My mother she did all this but I did the rooms up stairs what to see them?" Tenchi asked pointing up stairs.  
  
"Do I?" Ryoko ran up the stairs excited. Tenchi laughed and followed her.  
  
She opened a door it was a bedroom. It was filled of drawings of beautiful girls and flowers she had never seen before. One entire wall was empty waiting to be painted.  
  
"Whose room is this?" Asked Ryoko. Tenchi blushed and said "This is my room" Ryoko looked at him and smiled evilly. "Whose all these girls?"  
  
Tenchi blushed and said shyly "Some are my cousins and the rest are the girls that dumped me but I've left this wall empty for this finale year of High School"  
  
"I doubt I'll get a girl," Tenchi said sadly. "All the girls I dated only wants my money" Tenchi wanted to one of the beautiful girls. She had black long hair and dark red eyes.  
  
"This is my mother isn't she beautiful?" Tenchi asked looking at his mother and tears started to fall from his eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Asked Ryoko worried.  
  
Tenchi wiped his tears and said, "She died ten years ago"  
  
Ryoko looked at him in sorrow. "I'm sorry I didn't know"  
  
Tenchi smiled and said "It's not you're fault"  
  
Tenchi reached to his drawing book and looked at Ryoko's face. Ryoko blushed and tried to occupy herself with something.  
  
"Hmm, you mind if I sketch you're face? You have wonderful eyes," Tenchi said giving her a chair to sit on.  
  
Ryoko sat down and blushed more. "Thank you"  
  
Tenchi sketch and bit then started to sweat. "You're eyes are the hardest to draw you know"  
  
Ryoko got up and walked to him. She saw he had drawn her whole body and face. He had drawn a different outfit. It was a dress of a goddess.  
  
He had drawn a strange sign upon Ryoko's head.  
  
Ryoko pointed at the sign and asked, "What does it mean?" Tenchi looked at her and blushed "I rather not say"  
  
Ryoko whispered into his ear seductively "Pleaseeee I'll do want ever you like" Ryoko licked his ear making him pull away.  
  
"You better not try to make me fall for you because it wouldn't work" Tenchi said getting up from his chair.  
  
Ryoko looked at him and said sadly "I'm sorry it's just I've never been single before and I had already dumped all the guys but Derrick dumped me"  
  
Ryoko sat down on the chair once again and started to cry. Tenchi felt sorry for her. He pulled a chair over to her and started to say  
  
"Never cry over a guy Ryoko he has to cry over you. You can't show weakness or he will never come back to you" Tenchi said in a low voice.  
  
Ryoko looked up at him and said "Are you single?"  
  
Tenchi blushed and backed away once again but he still sat on the chair. He looked at her and said, "Yes, I am but I you don't want to date me trust me"  
  
Ryoko grabbed his hand and said, "Just pretend to like me until I get over Derrick please?"  
  
Tenchi took a long time to answer this until he said "Fine I'll do it"  
  
Ryoko looked at his clock it read 8:21 P.M.  
  
"I better go home" Ryoko got up and then got out her wallet. She pulled a picture out and gave it to him.  
  
"You can finish the drawing with this" Ryoko left the room and down the stairs and out the door.  
  
Tenchi looked at the picture and smiled. It was Ryoko in a purple dress. And a boy was with her. It was Derrick.  
  
Tenchi torn the picture in half and garbage the half with Derrick. He took out his wallet and put Ryoko's picture in.  
  
'Why do I feel attracted to her? I don't think I have to pretend to like her cause I already do'  
  
"Tomorrow I'll ask her out maybe" Tenchi said to himself and walked down stairs.  
  
There he saw a note on the table. He picked it up and read  
  
To Tenchi From Ryoko  
  
He opened it and read  
  
Hey,  
  
I forgot to tell you that tomorrow my friend Cassandra is having a party I'll pick you at 6:00P.M or if you can't make it call me at (614) 832-5678-00 and tell me before I waste my time to come to you're house. Not in a bad way though.  
  
Yours truly, Ryoko Season  
  
'She gave me her number!' Tenchi yelled in his head and laughed at himself.  
  
He walked to his room and thought for a bit.  
  
'I think I should give her a chance. She isn't so bad after all. Tomorrow I test her to see if she's good enough. I can't believe the popular girl'  
  
Tenchi fell asleep after that thought.  
  
Well how was it good or bad? Next chapter is going to name  
  
Chapter 2-The date  
  
Tenchi tests Ryoko and finds out she's not only going to be his friend but more. And also Derrick has a surprise for Tenchi and very dangerous surprise.  
  
Chapter 3-The kiss  
  
Tenchi finally kisses Ryoko for the first time but only a kiss of friendship or could it mean more? 


End file.
